elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dampened Spirits
}} Dampened Spirits is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must shut down Honningbrew Meadery, a business competing with Black-Briar Meadery, for Maven Black-Briar. Background I've been sent to speak to Maven Blackbriar, head of the wealthiest most influential family in Riften. According to Brynjolf, she has a job of utmost importance for me and I need to follow her directions to the letter. Objectives #Speak to Maven Black-Briar #Speak to Mallus Maccius #Speak to Sabjorn #Poison the nest #Poison the Honningbrew vat #Attend the tasting ceremony #Identify Sabjorn's silent partner #Return to Maven Black-Briar #Return to Brynjolf Walkthrough The first step in the quest is to speak with Maven Black-Briar. She will be waiting upstairs in The Bee and Barb, wandering around town during daylight, or in the Black-Briar Meadery in Riften. She asks the Dragonborn to shut down a competitor, the newly opened Honningbrew Meadery, and to find out how its owner Sabjorn has managed so quickly to fund its opening. Next, it is necessary to find and speak with Mallus Maccius. He will be waiting in The Bannered Mare in Whiterun. He tells the Dragonborn to ask Sabjorn for work clearing out pests that Mallus has lured into the meadery. The Dragonborn is to fulfill this job, poisoning the meadery vat in the process. Sabjorn will give the Dragonborn a key to the meadery's basement with instructions to kill all the pests and to poison their nest. This presents the opportunity to poison the vats as well. Getting to the nest is straightforward, but there are quite a few skeevers, venomfang skeevers, and some frostbite spiders along the way. However, the real challenge is dealing with Hamelyn; a mage living next to the nest. He uses a fairly powerful magic attack (which appears to be random, but may vary depending on the Dragonborn's level). If the Dragonborn is a werewolf, transforming may be a good option: roaring will cause him to enter a state of fear, offering an excellent chance to kill him. One can also paralyze him (via the Ice Form Dragon shout, the Paralyze spell, or paralysis-enchanted weapons) to prevent him from attacking, then retaliating or sneaking past. He can also be killed with a sneak attack from behind if one's Sneak and One or Two-Handed skill is high enough. After Hamelyn is dealt with, the nest can be poisoned, and then the Dragonborn can then enter the tunnel. The area to poison the nest is the pile of hay to the right of the alchemy lab. The area where poison can be used is fairly small. Going through the tunnel to the Honningbrew Boilery, it is possible to go up the stairs and pour the poison into the vat. The door's key hangs right next to it. Afterwards, Sabjorn needs to be told that the job is done. Now it is time to attend the tasting ceremony. Commander Caius or Sinmir tastes the mead (depending on the Dragonborn's Civil War allegiance) and is unhappy with it. He puts Mallus in charge and drags Sabjorn off to Dragonsreach Dungeon. At this point, Mallus will help locate the books that identify Sabjorn's "silent partner." Upstairs, a promissory note is in Sabjorn's dresser. Behind the door to the right of the dresser is the Honningbrew Decanter (a larceny target), which can be sold to Delvin Mallory. Upon returning to Riften, Maven Black-Briar can be given the note. She tells the Dragonborn to take the information to Brynjolf, who acknowledges the findings and sends the Dragonborn to Mercer Frey (who he feels will be able to identify the symbol on the note and shed some light on the Thieves Guild's anonymous adversary). The quest "Scoundrel's Folly" then begins. Rewards Upon returning to Maven Black-Briar, the Dragonborn is given either a leveled enchanted dagger, sword, or mace and Mallus will become available as a fence. Journal Trivia *When going to Sabjorn's room in his office to collect his notes, under his bed in a bedpan, one will find a bottle of Black-Briar Mead. *On Sabjorn's desk, there is a note from Maven Black-Briar regarding his meadery. It can be assumed from the note that Maven has repeatedly tried to buy Honningbrew from Sabjorn without success. *If Serana is brought into the meadery after completing the quest, she will occasionally approach the barrel Caius drank from, pour and drink an invisible goblet of mead from it. She may also do so during the quest, stalling the quest indefinitely until the player moves away or tells her to do something. *Caius will always appear for the tasting, even if the quest "Battle for Whiterun" is completed for the Stormcloaks and Sinmir replaces him as head of the guard. *Within the brewery and boilery the Dragonborn can steal and take up to 390 bottles of Honningbrew Mead. *If the Dragonborn captures Riften for the Empire in the Civil War before completing this quest, Maven Black-Briar will not be seen in Mistveil Keep until it is complete. *If the Honningbrew Mead is stolen from the barrels in the back of the meadery before the quest is finished and you return after the quest is finished, the barrels will be refilled with Black-Briar Mead, allowing you to steal the mead again and make even more gold. Bugs de:Geistiges Gift es:El "bautizo" del aguamiel it:Bevande annacquate ru:Неправильный мёд